Percy's class project
by ksoccer16
Summary: I got this project from one of my teacher's, so i decided to answer it in Percy"s POV. rated K cuz i can.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So one of my teachers gave me these questions to answer as for a project. I took them, and answered them in Percy's POV. There were two parts, so the second part repeats the first part slightly, but I will try to make it interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLO or HOO, those belong to Rick Riordan, and I don't even own these questions. I have no Idea where my health teacher got them.**

Part one, question 1

_What is your complete name?_

Perseus Jackson

Part one, question 2

_Where were you born?_

I was born and raised in New York City.

Part one question 3

_Describe your family unit and who you live with._

During the school-year I live with my mom Sally Jackson and my stepdad Paul Blofis. During the summer, I go to Camp Half-Blood and monster fighting training with my girlfriend (Annabeth), friends, half-brother, satyr, Chiron (a centaur), and pet hellhound. The camp's director is the god of wine, Dionysus. My dad is the god of the sea, Poseidon. My girlfriend's mom is Athena, the goddess of wisdom, strategy, and battle. My mom and I used to go to Montauk every summer, the beach where she and Poseidon met. Other than that, Anabeth is always dragging me to historical sites and we are always going on quests to save the world. Pretty normal stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Please RnR! Let me know if you like, but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, the info, characters, and questions aren't mine.**

Part one, question 4

_Describe any family activities you do._

I don't do much with my dad, since he's basically forbidden to do anything with me. My mom and I don't really have much time to do much together, considering I'm always getting chased by monsters. My girlfriend likes to bring me on little trips to national monuments and other historical stuff and hope that my bad luck doesn't make me accidentally blowtorch it. (That actually happened a the St. Louis Arch. And then I fell from the top into the river below). We are also always saving each other's lives. It's kind of a hobby of ours.

Part one, question 5

_Describe any activities, hobbies, or things you are involved in._

Well, like I said, I go to Camp Half-Blood all summer, so I don't do much outside of that. Fighting monsters and saving the world is pretty much a 24/7 thing. My hobbies include breathing underwater, controlling water, having perfect bearings at sea, the ability for the water to heal me, and basically anything cool involving water. Like, I can make my own hurricane, and I only learned how to do that last summer, so there are probably things I haven't even discovered that I can do yet. Oh, that isn't a hobby? (Thanks for telling me now, Annabeth). Fine. My hobbies include saving the world, fighting monsters, some demigods, titans, some gods, jumping into rivers that melts your soul from your body (Thank you very much, Nico), and going to boring historical sites because that's how much I love Annabeth. I am involved in quests, defeating the Titan Kronos, finding the lost god Pan, and about 10,000 other demigodish stuff (I don't care if that's not a word, Annabeth!).

Part one, question 6

_What is your impression of high school? Is it how you'd picture it being?_

Well, school is nothing compared to being at Camp Half-Blood. I only come home because I like seeing my mom during the schoolyear. Plus, Annabeth is in New York during the school year, so I'm actually closer to her here than I would be if I stayed at camp in Long Island. Well I pictured it being a bit more monster-infested, because this is the first year I've gone to the same school that I went to the previous year. It could be worse, I suppose.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and thought that it is funny. That means so much to me. So without further ado, here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except I did make up a few of my own questions, thanks to ****ThaliaHuntressGrace)**

Part one, question 7

_What is your favorite subject, and why?_

My favorite subject? I'm a demigod! I have ADHD and dyslexia! I can't sit still and I can hardly read! I hate school! (Sorry Annabeth)

Part one, question 8

_What are your goals and expectations for this schoolyear?_

Hmmm, hard question. How 'bout not getting eaten by monsters? Yeah, that's a good answer (Even Annabeth can't argue with that one. She knows that's all I can hope for).

Part one, question 9

_Describe at least three things that you like abut yourself._

Well, my humor and obvious good looks because that's what attracted Annabeth. Hahaha! Okay, okay. Get serious. Well, I am the best swordsman in the past, so I've heard, millennia. Also, I guess my hair and eyes. I don't know. My smile always seems to get me in trouble and I'm always branded as the 'bad boy'. I think the third thing is my ability with water and to talk with horses. Creepy, I know, but what can you do. The worst thing about me is my terrible bad luck. A lot of people don't believe in luck, but if I tell you about myself and the things that have happened to me, you'd believe that I have the worst luck ever. Even worse than Annabeth's, and she ran away from home when she was seven.

Part one, question 10

_Describe any relationships you've had(_**I know this isn't a question a teacher would ask, but it was ****ThaliaHuntressGrace****'s idea).**

Past relationships? Well, there was Calypso, but she liked me liked me. I only liked her, you follow? Like, I liked her as a friend, but she liked me as more than that. And then there was Rachel Dare. She's a great person, but a bit to eccentric for me. Plus, she's kind of the oracle, so she doesn't date anyway. I never really liked her. The thought only occurred to me because I suck with girls, so when Annabeth was going crazy because she had a crush on me and was jealous because Rachel and I were getting close. I've really only like Annabeth. She's my one true love. (I know it's mushy, Annabeth, but it's true).


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Please keep reviewing! And check out my most popular story ****Percy Jackson's Best Moments**

**Disclaimer: I own everything…not. I only own some questions. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan and my teacher**

Part one, question 11

_Who are the people that make you feel good about yourself?_

Well, there's my mom and dad. And Chiron… and, of course, Annabeth. She's awesome. And then there's Grover, Tahlia, Nico, and bunch of my other friends and a few gods.

Part one, question 12

_What have you done that has given you a sense of accomplishment?_

Well, the fact that Annabeth even likes means that I must be doing something right. And I guess defeating the Titan Kronos is a huge accomplishment. But mostly, the fact that I am still alive is my biggest achievement.

Part one, question 13

_What do you want to be when you grow up?_

Well, let's get through life day-to-day, and maybe if I make it to adulthood, I can worry about what I want to do.

Part one, question 14

_Who is your role model?_

I used to like Hercules, just because he had worse luck than me. But he turns out to be evil and self-centered, and my bad luck as long since surpassed his. I am now trying to follow in my namesake Perseus (one of the only demigods who gets a 'happy ending')'s footsteps and not die a painful death.

Part one, question 15

_Who do you spend the most time with?_

I've basically stated this 10 thousand times already. ANNABETH!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get out guys! I got really distracted and I've been spending my free time at school writing a story that I will start posting once this one is done! My demo title is ****To Save a Friend. **** I think the summary will be something like this: "To save a friend you would risk the world" Athena once told Percy. When offered a chance to go back in time and help their past selves save others lives, Percy accepts. Percabeth.**

**Anyway, we are finally on Part two in this! Yay! There are 9 "Slides" as this was meant to be a powerpoint, unless I think up more. Please RnR**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Yo Rick!**

**RR: *raises eyebrows* What?**

**Me: So… You've been writing a while…**

**RR: Yeah…. your point?**

**Me: Did you ever consider selling PJO and HOO to a young, new, fresh, awesome person like me?**

**RR: Oh, Hell No!**

**Me: *pouty face* Fine. I do NOT own PJO or HOO**

Part two, slide 1

_What I Like Most About the Way I Look:_

My sea-green eyes (picked by Annabeth)

My messy black hair (picked by Annabeth…again)

My tan skin (ALSP picked by Annabeth)

Part two, slide 2

_What I Don't Like About My Appearance:_

My crooked teeth (Annabeth says they aren't, but I disagree)

My height (I used to be shorter than Annabeth, now I'm only taller by a little bit)

Part two, slide 3

_Three Things I Can Do, But Would Like to Do Better:_

Climb the lava rock wall (I really don't like wearing shirts with holes singed into them, and I forget to buy new Camp T-Shirts)

Not get killed by monsters (I've had too many close calls)

Studying (I know, surprise, surprise, but Annabeth has been working with me. She thinks I am doing better…she was probably just being nice. I suck at school and we both know it)

Part two, slide 4

_Three Things I Am Good At Doing:_

Sword fighting

Anything with water (Duh!)

Ticking off gods (Athena, Hades, Ares, Zeus, Hera [I honestly don't know what I did to offend her], and probably any other immortal)

**A/N: Okay, okay please RnR so you guys can tell me what you are looking for. I read EVERY review, so don't think I won't look at it.**

**Here's a question for you guys: How old do you think I am?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys. Sorry it took me while to update. I was pretty busy, but I updated my other story; Percy Jackson's best moments. And the answer is 14! I don't turn 15 until September, which makes me one of the youngest in my freshman class.**

**Thanks to:**

**Dragon Crusader**** Yes I did hand it in lol! Haha! Thank you soooo much. That means the world to me that you think that! And, yup; it is and I did!**

**ThaliaHuntressGrace**** I did it for you! And I know right!? Like, get a life, teachers! I'm gonna do my own thang!**

**TailsDoll13**** I know, I thought it was hilarious too!**

**Percabeth the Potterjay**** That's what I said! Lol! Thank you; that means so much**

**LazySundayGirl**** thank you! you are just about my favorite person! And he would. Everyone would think he was crazy. I was surprised when they didn't scare away Paul!**

**Animelover4ever1999**** I did it in this chapter! And you are close, but you're also the only one who guessed :(**

**And all of who favorited and/or followed!**

**Disclaimer: Rick and I fought for the rights to Percy Jackson with swords, but then I swore that I saw Percy and while I was distracted Rick beat me. He must have manipulated the mist. That cheater! But *sigh* I guess I **_**still**_** do not own PJO!**

Part two, slide 5

_Three things I am not good at doing:_

Being patient

Being obedient

Letting things go

Doing things on time

Reading

Sitting still

Listening

Schoolwork

Cleaning my room

Being on time

Oh? That's more than three? I could've gone on all day. Add to list:

Counting

Part two, slide 6

_Someone in my family I don't like:_

Well there used to be my step-dad Sme- I mean- Gabe. But he got turned into st- I mean- disappeared. On my godly side? This might go on for a while. There's Hades, Zeus (cue thunder), Hera, Ares, and quite a few minor gods. The gods that hate me; pretty much all of them except for my father. I think Athena is waiting for the right moment to kill me (you know its true Annabeth).

Part two, slide 7

_Something I did that made me feel proud:_

Well, I guess being the best swordfighter in the past 300 years…. and defeating all of those monsters, gods, and titans. But I think the biggest thing is the fact that I haven't died yet and finally working up the nerve to ask Annabeth out…after she basically made the first move…the first couple moves…whatever! You know what I'm talking about!

Part two, slide 8

_Three things I have never done before but would like to learn or try:_

Living a normal life

Not being a demigod

Going on a regular date with Annabeth; without having to take all of those demigod precautions


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Wassup?**

***cricket***

**Okay, okay. I know, I've been MIA for a while. And in my defense…really… I have no excuse. Just don't get too mad. This is the last chapter, so thank you everyone who has reviewed! I love every single one of you! Your reviews are what made this happen! Cookies for all of you! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**LazySundayGirl**** Thanks, I put a lot of thought in my answers. And thanks for being such a great person and helping me with my stories! **

**DragonCrusader**** aw thank you so much! Thanks, I think real hard on them. sorry for taking so long. And I include everyone who reviews my story**

**Gsoccer24**** Thanks and I try to put as much detail in them as possible.**

**Guest**** lol, no, this is the last one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these moments because if I did the percy Jackson stories would be all about happy-go-lucky percabeth stuff.**

Part two, slide 9

_What success means to me:_

I think, to me, it pretty much means not dying. It also means that you are a hero. Not necessarily with brute strength, godly powers, or uncanny (like my fancy word? Annabeth taught it to me.) smarts, but knowing the right thing to do and standing up for others or a worthy cause (Wow. That was deep.) One of the best ways of knowing that you were successful in life going to Elysium or the Isles of the Blest when you pass on.

Part two, slide 10

_What failure means to me:_

I guess, as a demigod, not being killed by a monster. But even if you are, it has to be for a good cause. The best way to know you failed is to end up with eternal punishment when you pass on.

Part tow, slide 11

_What you've learned about yourself during this project:_

That my life sucks and it's pretty pathetic…and I need my girlfriend help to do even the most simple of projects

**A/N: *tear* wow. This is the first fanfic I have ever finished. I am so thankful to all of you guys who read this and especially to all of you who have favorited, followed, and/or reviewed to this. I love you guys!**


End file.
